The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method, which make color discrimination of input image data, and an image processing system.
Some image processing apparatuses that input image data by scanning an original image have an auto color select (ACS) function of automatically discriminating if the scanned original image is a monochrome or color image.
However, to execute ACS, the conventional image processing apparatus must perform a prescan for ACS before a main scan for scanning actual image data. Hence, a long processing time is required compared to the main scan alone without ACS, thus impairing the productivity of the apparatus as a whole.
The present invention has been proposed to solve the conventional problems, and has as its object to provide an image processing apparatus and method, which can improve the productivity of the apparatus as a whole by executing ACS at high speed with respect to an original image, and an image processing system.
According to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an image processing apparatus comprising: input means for inputting image data of an original by a single optical scan; discrimination means for discriminating based on the image data if the original is a color original; discrimination result holding means for holding a discrimination result of the discrimination means; image holding means for holding the image data; and output means for outputting the image data held in the image holding means on the basis of the discrimination result.
In accordance with the present invention as described above, appropriate ACS can be done without any prescan.